


True Freedom Society

by Stuckfan



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Counterculture, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, F/M, Family Reunions, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Sex for fun, Sister Reunion, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Daphne left home at 11 years old to join the True Freedom Society. Two years later Harley is coming for a visit. What does life hold for Daphne and Harley? What is the Society?
Relationships: Daphne Diaz/Original Male Character, Harley Diaz/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Author's note---I drew inspiration for this story from Laying Low Lady’s The Free Love Institute on Fanfiction.net. It was written with her permission. Please enjoy.It is starting out rated T, but will turn explicit as later chapters come out. 

Sex rules the world. I know this, so do you. Oh we don’t like to admit it. I mean come on there are entire organizations that exist to deny this truth. People are shamed or criticized for enjoying sex. We are told who to have sex with and with. How old they can be, what gender they should be. So many rules, so many restrictions. That’s why I’m glad to be living here in the True Freedom Society. Here we don’t judge anything. You can have sex with one person or ten doesn’t matter. You want to have sex with someone way out of the normal age range, no problem. You want to have sex with a family member, well if they live here and consent, all systems go. I know you are thinking, there can’t be many people here, this is some weird cult. Well maybe we are, but we’re not a small cult. Not at all. Over 100,000 members and growing. With protected sites around the world. If you gain membership, you have complete access anytime you want. This particular site has well over a thousand. 

Me, I’m a valued member. What makes a valued member? My sex, age, and willingness to experiment. As you can imagine finding someone like me to join willingly. A great find. I know we talked about different age ranges, but we do have a minimum age to join. Too low for most people, but, not low enough, for many of our members. I joined at age 11 one year older than that minimum. My family wasn’t happy and I had to move out. The Diaz family didn’t take it lying down. They fought tooth and nail, in the end. There was nothing they could do. If I leave the property before I turn 18, well they could do something then. Think of the Society like an Embassy. Untouchable to outside influence. I’m not sure how they do it. I’m only 13 after all. Yep, two years and I’ve been living here. I’m sure others may go stir crazy but I don’t. I have built a life here. School, friends, dates, all the normal stuff. Ok sure, I have sex. I have a lot of sex, not a big thing here. Everyone, who wants that, has it. 

What do I mean wants it, yes you can be a member and never have sex with anyone but your partner. There are plenty of happily married members. People living their lives, but not judging others for their choices. Our choices are what makes this Society a great thing. We have freedom of choice here. We live free of judgments, or at least as free as we can be. Nothing is perfect, yet everyone here tries. We acknowledge our biases and try to overcome them. Every member faces their shortcomings and works towards a better tomorrow. Rarely, have I felt looked down upon or discriminated for the color of my skin. The one time it happened, he was called out on it so quickly I didn’t even have time to process what had happened, before he was apologizing and begging forgiveness. I used that moment to get to know him and try to understand what had caused the remark. We ended up friends and someone I can turn to when I need. 

I know, I know I’m describing some perfect place without problems. We have problems, they are just different than that of the outside world. We also solve our problems differently. Confronting them mostly, though open communication and understanding. When that doesn’t work, we have systems in place to help us work through our issues. Everyone agrees to these measures before membership, but really it is rarely used. Membership has many benefits that people work hard to protect. All that being said just to make a point of how much I love it here. Two years I’ve been here. 

Tomorrow I’m going to have the first visit from a family member since arriving here. After signing up and passing my membership trials. I left home. Granted, I did it the coward's way and ran away. Well really the Society sent a car to my school. I got in and arrived here 4 hours later. My family didn’t even know I was gone until after I arrived. The court battles were hard on my family I’m sure. In the end the Society won and I stayed here. I don’t know all the legal jargon used or how they won, only that I was free and ready to live my life. Live it I did. The last two years have been filled with life, love, school and yes even sex. I don’t regret my decision to come here at all. However, for the first time, I’m nervous. Harley, having just turned 18, is going to be here soon. She wrote me a letter, yep, a real letter, and told me she wanted to see me. She just wrote the time and date of her arrival and expected me to show up. She can’t physically drag me home or anything like that. However she can yell at me, or express her disappointment. Hell, I don’t know what her plans are. The letter wasn’t specific enough for me to guess. 

But that is tomorrow’s problems today I need to worry about passing this test. I look down to see I haven’t even started. SHIT!! I look at the clock, ok I can do this. Might not get the A, but I’ll pass. My head down, I get to work. Thirty minutes later, the teacher calls out , “ Pen’s down” I let out a breath of frustration, but figured I passed but it’ll be close. Luckily for me, math is my best subject and can afford one lower than normal grade. Mr. Johns collects the test and dismisses the class. “Miss Diaz.” he calls out as I’m about to walk out, “ A word” I turn around and walk back in. I look him over, mid-thirties attractive, with blue eyes that girls around the world love to get lost in. He’s been a member for about seven years and very vocal about recruitment of new members. He believes that, one day, the Society will be the framework for a world government. “Yes, Mr. Johns” I take my seat again. “I understand your sister will be visiting you tomorrow.” My eyes widen in surprise. How would he know about that, “ I only know because I’m your faculty advisor, and the Society noted this is your first visit since you got here. I nod an agreement. “You looked a bit distracted today, and I just wanted to know if there was anything I can do to help you. Either today or tomorrow.” I smile in responds, “ Thank you Mr. Johns. I’m sorry. I’ll admit I’m nervous about it, but I can handle it.” He smiles back, “Ok, well the offer is there if you need it.” I know he wants to get into my pants, he’s tried before. One day I’ll let him, but not before class is over. Last time I had sex with a teacher while taking their class, well it got complicated.

I head to my room. Since I live here I have an apartment that I share with David. He’s sixteen and been a member since he was 10. Being one of the youngest to join on his own. Most young members are legacies. Their parents being members and supporting their offspring’s choices. David is like me, he started masterbaiting at a young age and had little else to do, but look online for porn and the like. The Society produces a lot of the porn the world produces. David, clicked on the information site and became enamored with it. Only 8 at the time, he had to wait almost two years to join. On his 10th birthday, he moved in and never looked back. “Anyone home” I called out, both to announce my arrival and to warn anyone who may not want an audience. David and I have both walked in on the other having sex in the common room. Neither of us mind, but we don’t always know what our partner’s feelings on the subject will be. “Just me” David responds.

I find him sitting on the couch, holding a beer and watching a movie. Oh yeah and naked. He isn’t a true nudist, but he doesn’t wear clothes around the house often. Usually only if him being nude at home will make someone uncomfortable. Yes, we have freedom here and no one would judge him for his choices, but we also have manners. Just because you can do something doesn’t mean you have to. David is decent to look at, he takes care of his body and is really starting to fill out. The muscles on his body are fun to play with. I love running my hand up and down his abs. I sit down next to him and check out what he is watching , “ Oh Game of Thrones! “ announcing excitedly. I join him and grab a beer. Drinking quickly David notices, “Whoa, slow down there Daphne. We’re not going to run out” he jokes. I smile at the joke but make no comment. He looks at me concerned. We’re best friends and sometimes lovers. He knows me very well. “Still nervous about Harley. “ Damn him and his concern. I sigh, “ Yeah, I just wish I knew if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I miss my family, you know that, but it doesn’t mean I want them crapping all over the life I’ve chosen. It doesn’t help that none of them have any social media presence. I can’t stalk them and learn what their worldviews are. Well except Rachel, but it is obvious that it is handled by the fashion company she works for.” 

David takes a second to think then adds, “ Well Harley was the scientist right? I think she just wants to reconnect with your lost family. So finish your beer and go get some sleep.” he orders me to bed. I look him over, “ What no offer of sex to help me relax? “ I tease. He laughs, “ You know I would if it would help. But we both know you don’t need my dick right now, you need my love and understanding.” I roll my eyes, but my smile gives it away, “ Damn it David, you are too good to me” I give him a hug, run my fingers down his abs real quick and go to take a shower. “Thanks for listening,” I say at the door to my room. He smiles and winks, no words needed. In my room and strip and grab my night clothes. I walk out and see David is on the phone, his eyes roam over my naked body, but only as the way any man sees a nude girl. 

I like my showers so hot it turns my skin red. Hard to do with my brown skin, but I make it happen. Allowing the pain of the water to clear my head of thoughts of tomorrow or even all thoughts. My hands running up and down the curves of my body enjoying how the soap and heat seem to melt all my worries away. When my fingers brush lightly against my womanhood I’m tempted to indulge in a bit of self pleasure, but change my mind. David is right I need to sleep and mentally prepare. As good as an orgasm would feel, it won’t solve anything. Showering done and my body dried off I went back to my room seeing David had disappeared. I bet he found a date. Hope he has fun. I settle into bed and look at the time. Damn it is really too early to go to bed. I turn my TV on and mindlessly flip through the channels. Crime show, Fantasy, Drama, Reality TV, Porn, same old, same old. Never anything on when you want to kill time. Eventually I fall asleep watching an old episode of Andi Mack. 

The next morning finds my stomach twisted up in knots and a heart that won’t stop beating. Damn it, I’ve been on my own for a while now I can do this. She’ll be here in two hours. I shower again, eat a light breakfast and try not to stare at the clock. David wakes up thirty minutes before I need to leave. His “morning wood” is on full display. Not a bad site to wake up, but the pit in my stomach deepens. What if things go well and Harley wants to see where I live? “ Ummm… David” I start. “ Can I ask a favor?” He looks at me, face filled with concern. “ Oh course, anything you need” I go on to explain how I hope this will be a good reunion between sisters and while I love him, I don’t know how she will take a naked guy in here. He just laughs and agrees to put something on “just in case.” I sigh in relief, “ Thank you David.” We talk for another few minutes before I decide to leave early. David wishes me luck with a hug and a kiss, “ I’ll be here, no matter what happens” he assures me. Knowing my best friend will be here, give me an added bit of strength. I head to the front entrance of our complex.


	2. Chapter 2

Once there I check in with the front desk. Their paperwork shows that I have an outside visitor arriving today and I’m here to both pick her up and take responsibility for her. We have very strict rules in dealing with outsiders. It isn’t that we are completely closed off from the outside world. Really the opposite, we have an area where anyone is allowed at any time. Many men and women visit, spend money in our clubs and restaurants, and try to “hook up” with us locals. Sometimes it even works. Harley, however, will be allowed into the restricted area. Where full members live and work. She will be expected to follow the rules and I’m responsible if she doesn’t. While her letter to me didn’t say much, it did reveal she had already done the required paperwork and agreed to all conditions. I didn’t know what to think of that. I’ve chosen to take it as a good sign and hope she wants to reconcile with me. 

Ten minutes later I see her walk in. She hasn’t noticed me yet and heads straight to the front desk. Wow she has grown. Taller, her body coming into its own. She is wearing a very simple yet comfortable outfit. A flannel over-shirt, covering a simple black tank top, jeans and what looks like boots. Really not all that different from what I remember her wearing. I wonder if she really does still dress like this or is trying to make me more comfortable. My spirits brighten as I hope it’s the latter. I stand up and walk up to her, “ Harley?” She turns and sees me. Her eyes take me in and I wait for the verdict. Her smile is bright, “ DAPHNE!!” throwing her arms around me, I’m engulfed in the bear hug from heaven. My body relaxes completely and I hug her back just as hard. Tears in my eyes as every repressed feeling comes to light. I missed my family so much. I still love them all. They, or rather, my parents, couldn't accept my choice to join the Society. 

I pull back and see tears running down Harley’s cheeks. I reach up and wipe them away, “ I guess this means you are happy to see me” She almost burst into renewed tears, “ Happy, Daphne! I’m ecstatic. I’ve waited so long to see you again. I missed you so much!” pulling me into another hug. I hold her close to me and wait for her to break this hug. I don’t really know how long we stand there just hugging, but eventually we separate again. “Do you…. Do you want to see my place?” I stammer out. Not really sure what to do next. She agrees and we finish up with the front desk. Getting a visitor's pass, thus protecting her from unwanted advances. The receptionist winks at me, happy to see a good reunion. I’m sure he has seen a lot working here, I’m happy today he gets to have a good story to share with his friends. I smile back, take Harley’s hand and lead her to my apartment. Pointing out the different areas and what they are used for along the way. She nods and asks a few questions, but doesn’t seem to be paying attention. Most of it seems to be focused on me. We arrive at my front door, “Ummm Harley, I don’t live alone” Her eyes widen, “ You have a boyfriend?” I laugh, “No, David is my roommate. Since both of us are in school, we don’t qualify for single living arrangements. He’s my best friend and a great guy. I just wanted you to know before we walk in. He said he’d wait for me” Now her eyes narrow, “ Why?” she asks bluntly. I explain how nervous her visit has made me and how I was unsure what your intentions were. Understanding, she explains” Oh Daphne, I’m so sorry. I wasn't sure what to write or even if you wanted to see me. So I kept it businesslike to protect myself.” 

Accepting her explanation I open the door, “Not just me” I announce. Letting David know I wasn’t alone. Harley follows me in and we find him standing by the couch, fully clothed in a respectable outfit. I smile and introduce them, a bit of small talk and then David says, “ Ok, well you’ve met the roommate and now he’s going to leave you two to catch up.” walking towards the door. I thank him and he says he’ll call before coming home. Harley and I end up sitting on the couch facing each other. Neither of us are really sure how to proceed, so I just ask the question that’s been building since seeing her, “ How is everyone?” She takes a deep breath, “ I guess that depends on what you mean. Everyone is alive, but well….we aren’t a family anymore. Rachel lives in Italy. She has a great job, but doesn’t talk to anyone anymore. Last I heard, Mom and Dad have tried to reach her but she refuses. Ethan is in college, studying law.” Harley stops and I’m sure there’s more to why Ethan’s studying law instead of music. “ The twins are doing the best. They stopped being the trouble makers and usually pushed each other to do better in school. Beast loves science and I think he may become a chemist or something like that. While Lewie does very well with literature and has even written a few short stories. They are even good.”

To say I’m shocked at the development of the twins is an understatement. I figured they would be joining the Society just to stay out of jail. Some people try that, it never works. It doesn’t stop them from trying. “What about Mom and Dad?” I ask softly. Not sure I want the answer. Harley looks me in the eyes, and I nod. I want the answer. “Well Dad works as a salesman in an office. He does ok. Mom is working as a maid in a hotel chain. They lost the bait shop. “ Left unsaid is they lost it, because they sunk everything they had into getting me back. I knew about it, and vowed to get it back one day. Even if no one wanted it. “What about you?” I am not ready to explore that subject too deeply. She smiles brightly, “ I’m starting college in the fall. Full Scholarship, Engineering.” “ I’m so happy for your Hars.” embracing my sister again. I could get used to this. 

Harley pulls back, “ I was hoping to spend the summer getting to know you again.” she blurts out, “ I mean if you want to” “ Of course I do! I’ve missed you so much” my answer comes quickly. “Wait, what do you mean?” Now understanding she wants something. Harley looks around, “ I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t mind having me as a roommate. I didn’t expect you to already have one, but ...well...I don’t think he’d mind.” I sit back fully taking that in. It was allowed, she could stay here, her pass doesn’t have a time limit per se, but mostly visitors only stay a few days, sometimes a week. She would want to stay for almost 3 months and then there is David. He isn’t going to want to stay clothed for months. I also don't want to go without sex for that long. I feel like I’m in a drought if I haven’t had sex in five days. Months, I haven’t done that since I popped my cherry. I sit back and take a deep breath. “Have you thought this through Harley?” I ask honestly. “ You can in pretty early, and didn’t really see anything outside the norm. Are you prepared for the differences in our lifestyles?” 

“Yes” she answers, “I did all my research. The website gives a great overview of things here. At least you try to present an honest face to the world. I guess you can show me the real thing.” I look at her, her body language says she is being open and honest. Her eyes tell me she is hopeful, but cautious. I reach out and grab her hand, both to comfort her and to gauge a reaction to my next words. “You know I have sex right? A lot of sex.” Her eyes widen at my blunt words, her breath quickens and she tightens her grip on my hand. “ I know, “ then she looks down, “ Is that why you left us?” Then it’s my turn to react. Not expecting that this turn of the conversation. I’m silent for a full minute before I can respond.” I wasn’t leaving you all, so much as becoming myself.” I admit. A small justification, but the one I’ve told myself over and over the last two years. Two years with a small hole in my heart, the price to pay to fill the bigger hole. The bigger hole, being the freedom this place provides. I found the price worth it, but how to explain it to my beloved sister? 

Taking a deep breath, I go on to explain to Harley all the tiny acts and thoughts that led to my leaving. I tell her how I discovered masturbation very early. How rubbing my tiny pussy late into the night, all the while burying my face in my pillow so the family wouldn’t hear my moans. I recall the day I discovered The Society’s website and how to apply. How even after that discovery I had no desire to join. Not until The Rachael Incident. You see I just turned 10 when Rachel was caught having sex in her room. She was home visiting from her fashion job. I guess she found a guy at the local bar and brought him home. Wanting to indulge her sexual side. I was proud of her, our parents didn't have the same reaction. It’s why we refer to that day as The Incident. The fight that followed, well that was when I knew my parents wouldn’t understand the pleasure I felt every night. How I’ve started to shove barbie legs and carrots into my body. No they wouldn’t understand. A week later I started my application. I wanted to stay, but I knew if I did I would be kicked out like Rachel was or at least judged and placed into therapy. I didn’t want that. Harley sat silently throughout the story. Neither interrupting or asking any questions. Having said my piece I waited, figuring she needed the time to process everything. 

Waiting I did, it seemed to take longer for her to process than it took to tell my tale. I didn’t interrupt her, but I did start to get bored. My eyes roaming around my place, trying to see something to distract myself or get the conversation started again. Harley saves me from finding an answer when she says, “ Ok, I think I get it. For you. The freedom to be open and honest sexually is like my inventions. If Mom and Dad tried to make me feel ashamed or even stop me from inventing. I wouldn’t let them.” I’ve never thought about it like that, but wow did that work, “ Yes! Exactly” I exclaim excitedly. “You understand!” without thinking I pulled Harley into a tight hug laughing. She hugs me back and relaxes into it. When we break apart she asks, “ Ok well now that’s out of the way, tell me everything I should have to expect if you let me stay.” I look her over again, finding acceptance and hope there. “Ok, but let's not make any decisions until you have all the facts.” I go on to explain my day to day life. School, naked roommate, and casual sex included. I explain how visitors are treated and how we expect them to act. I explain how David won’t want his day to day life to change, but I’m willing to compromise to accommodate her presence. She goes on to tell me how she doesn’t want to be the cause of any strife in my life. We argue and try to empathize with the other, until we settle on a framework of how the next few months will look like. Around that time David comes back in and I ask Harley to wait in my room. 

David looks at me expectantly. “ So….any chance you would be ok with a temporary roommate?” I start. He smiles brightly and says, “ I remember she was going to stay here if things worked out between you two. I’m so happy they did.” We hug and I thank him, before continuing, “Yes, I remember, but neither of us thought it would be this long.” I revealed what Harley and I had discussed and asked for his thoughts. “I’m great with it. I never cared who was spending the night in your room before” he joked. “ And the fact I don’t have to wear clothes is great! I understand the changes I do need to make and I’m good with it. I’m here for you Daphne.” He has been stripping out of his clothes as we talked. As the last article is shredded I call Harley back in. A part of me thinks I should warn her, but the other remember I’m still her little sister and shocking her could be fun. My door opens and Harley steps out. When she sees David she yelps, “WHOA!!” but then her eyes travel up and down his body, “Nice” she tells him. “Oh, sorry. Was that harassment?” She steps forward concerned she has made an error in manners. David assures her it wasn’t, but cautions her that others may not feel the same way. 

We all sit down on the couch, David between us, and we spend the rest of the day giving Harley tips and insider tricks to living here. David even promises to take her to his favorite clubs and restaurants. Thank God today is Friday, no school and we can afford to stay up late. Eventually we all decide to call it a night, when I spot another problem. “ Oh shit! You don’t have anything to wear!” I announce, Harley laughs, “Do you think I would go through all this trouble and not be prepared. I have my bags stashed in the airport lockers. I’ll pick them up tomorrow. For tonight, well you have something right?” looking at me. I walk to my dresser and take a look. Harley isn’t that much taller than the last time I saw her, and her breast looks about the same size as mine, so maybe this. I pull out a t-shirt and some shorts, holding them up. “This should work” Harley’s eyes evaluate the clothes and smiles, “Perfect” I point her to the shower and tell her to go first.

As Harley showers I set the bed up. One of the best parts of living in a place where freedom of sex is expected, big beds. I think the smallest bed I’ve seen since moving here is a queen. Most everyone lives with a King or bigger. I’m just finishing up when Harley walks back in, towel wrapped around her hair wearing my clothes. She smiles and I go to take my shower. Once finished I came back to see Harley laying down reading a book I had nearby. “ Oh that’s a good one” I comment as I lay down next to her. I turn on my side making eye contact, “ Harley?” I start. She turns to me, “You never explained why you decided to come here. I’m assuming Mom and Dad aren’t happy about it” Harley puts the book down and lowers herself next to me. Bring her face even with mine, “ I missed my sister Daphne. I missed you so much. I miss Rachel also, and hope her and I can reconnect one day too. Mom and Dad were right to fight to get you back, “ I pull back surprised to hear that, “ but they weren’t right in disowning you once they lost. They forbid us from trying to contact you. It’s why I waited until I turned 18 and got into college. They can’t stop me now.” She looks down embarrassed, “ And they don’t know I’m here” I’m not surprised at the last part, and not sad either. I don’t want Harley to have to choose between us. “It’s ok Harley, don’t tell them. Where do they think you are?” “At school, doing early classes” I laugh. “Thank you Harley, having you back. It’s wonderful” Her eyes tear up a bit, “ I feel the same way, now let's get some sleep we have tomorrow”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake to see Harley has already gotten up and left. I assume she is in the living room. The thought makes me happy. I was afraid she would be held up waiting for me. I’m glad she isn’t afraid of David and his nudity. I get up and head to the bathroom. I see Harley and David sitting on the couch watching something. She is laughing at something when they see me, “Hey there sleepyhead” David teases. Harley looks a bit embarrassed, “Ummm… Daphne? I used your toothbrush. Sorry” I laugh it off, “No problem Hars, I don’t mind” She looks relieved and I go to do all the things one does when waking up. Afterward, I come back, with only a towel wrapped around my body, and sit down next to Harley. I see The Big Bang Theory on and watch a bit. During an ad break I ask, “So when do you plan to pick your bags up?” She looks at the time and says. “I can go anytime. I guess sooner would be better.” 

I get up and get dressed, Harley left a few minutes later. I find David with his head in his computer playing some game. I never got into them, no matter how many times he’s tried to. I do enjoy watching him play though, he’s really good. Even won some money playing. I lay my head on his shoulder and say, “Thank you so much for being cool with this. I owe you big time” He barely spares me a glance but replies, “ Your welcome, the only thing you owe me is your friendship…and maybe a bit of pussy once again” I laugh and promise he can have it before reaching between his legs and giving him a quick tease. We laugh together as I leave to go get some supplies I think we’ll need. David asks me to pick up some more beer and I just laugh, “When is that not on the list?” 

I arrive home an hour later to find David gone and Harley unpacking her stuff in my room. I put away the groceries and realize I really don’t know what life is going to be like now. I know I have one more week of school then our summer break starts. I had planned on spending it really tearing it up. Parties, clubs and anything that could lead to my panties on the ground and legs wrapped around someone. Harley says she didn’t want to interfere too much with my life here and while I’m not ashamed of my life here. I don’t think Harley wants to watch me having sex every night. Well we are both adults. At least while on Societies grounds I’m an adult. The real world still thinks of me as a thirteen year old girl. Here I’m an adult as long as my membership is valid. So I confront Harley, “So long term, how did you expect to be spending your time here?” She looks up from her unpacking. “To be honest I hadn’t thought about it too much. I wasn’t sure you wanted me here, remember. I focused on getting to that point, but now that you ask. Maybe I could get a summer job or something. I don’t want to spend all my time bothering you.” I look over trying to get a sense of her words. “ I haven’t had a sister in two years. You won’t be bothering me. But what I mean is. How much of life here do you want to see? Are you looking to explore your own sexuality? Or something else?” My words seem to startle her, but she recovers quickly, “ I don’t know, can I ask you some questions and maybe tell you some stuff you don’t know?” I sit on the edge of our bed. As she joins me she starts, “ I’m not sure what you think, but I’m not a virgin. Aiden and I made love about a year ago.” Before I can comment she continues, “ We broke up two months ago. I don’t regret what happened. We loved each other, it just didn’t work out. Having said that, well I do miss sex. Aiden and I got pretty good at it, all without our parents finding out. But that is a story for another night.” She gets back on track

“So I’m not opposed to exploring, as you put it. However, I’m not sure if my goals and that of those who live here would coincide.” I ask, “ What do you mean?” Harley takes a deep breath. “I don’t want empty sex, or just having sex for the hell of it. I’m not saying I need another boyfriend, but I would like to find...oh I don’t know ….a friend with benefits. Someone I can talk with and get to know before someone more happened. “ I smile and say, “ Ok, Harley. I know what they say about us out there. We’re all sex feinds who will stop at nothing to get what we want. Anyone who joins us must be a pervert. I’d say only ten percent of people come close to that category. Most people live normal lives here. I’d say sex isn’t our most defining characteristic, I’d say freedom is. You are free to live how you want here and not be judged. If you want make a friend before sex. That shouldn’t be a problem.” I assure her. We go on to talk about how life really works here. I explain the official and unofficial rules of this place. The different clubs and how they are known for different things. Like how The Domination sounds like it would be a place for people into S&M, but really it has evolved into a “meet cute” place. I explain how I met my one and only boyfriend there and while that may not have worked out. I didn’t regret the experience. 

Bringing up the subject of a boyfriend enthralls Harley. She wants to know everything. What I thought and felt. Where did we go on dates? And a hundred other questions. I decide to give her the abridged version. 

“Well, like I said we met at The Domination. David wanted to change things up a bit and I was down to try something different. I knew it’s reputation but didn’t think I would meet someone like that. I was happy with the many different lovers I had at the time. Then he bumped into me on the dance floor. David and I were dancing to some techno crap, but I was buzzing and happy to indulge one of David’s few faults. I turned to find out who bumped into me and apologize. When I did I found myself facing a beautiful man. Think Thor mixed with Chris Evens.” I give her a second to come up with a picture in her head, then pull my phone out to show her. I watch her eyes as she looks at the picture. I wasn’t joking when I used the word “man.” This ex-boyfriend was 38. “Wow, Daphne, he is HOT!” she says, but I can see the thought of us together bothers her a bit. I don’t hold that against her. She may be willing to accept things about this place in the abstract, however reality can be different. She will either adjust or leave a lot sooner than she says. I can’t let that dictate my actions. 

“With a big dick too!” I add just to tease her a bit. She blushes, but says nothing. “ Well he started to dance with me, and he was good. So good we spend the night dancing and talking. Very easy going spirit. Someone who, when you meet them, you feel like you’ve known them for years. We exchanged numbers and started dating. The weeks turned into months and we fell in love. So much we were talking about moving in together. Then, well, it didn’t happen. He got cold feet and we broke up. I was devastated, until I found out the reason why. He didn’t want to settle down with someone who wanted a one on one relationship. Monogamy isn’t unheard of here. I see how you are looking at me. You still think we all want sex all the time with as many people as we can. I’m not going to say some people aren’t like that. There are. David is one and I still love him. But when I do settle down I want that man” I hesitate “ or..woman to be with me and only me. He didn’t feel the same. Instead of talking to me about it, he just left and said he didn’t love me anymore. Asshole” I finish my story. 

I watch Harley wondering if I’ve already scared her off, instead she grabs my hand. “I’m so sorry he’s an idiot, but I’m glad you didn’t end up with him. I would have hated to have to kick his ass so soon after getting you back” she informs me fiercely. I laugh, feeling both relieved and happy. Then I get a bit bold myself, “ So what happened between you and Aiden?” Her face drops a bit and then I see her steel herself up. “ Well you remember when he moved away right, well shortly after you left he came back.” I nod and she continues to tell me all about the storied romance. The ups and downs. The loss of virginity and the break up when they both realized neither wanted a long distance relationship. I listened and truly felt like sisters again. In the end we were both in tears, hugging and laughing. I look at the clock, we’ve talked for hours and it only feels like minutes. Then I have a crazy idea. “ Harley? You want to go dancing?” She looks at me surprised and is floored, “YES! That sounds fun, but I’m not looking to hook up….at least tonight” she surprises me with the last bit of information, but I ignore it, “ Your right, tonight is sister’s night. We go out, get our groove on and have some FUN” I yell gleefully. 

Standing up I go to my closet and try to find something to wear., instructing her to find something to also. We spend the next hour getting ready. For two women deciding to go out last minute I’d say that was fast, but what do I know. I only have myself and Rachel to compare too. As for myself, I usually keep things to a minimum, able to get ready quickly. Harley seems the same way, but we dragged things out, both to look good and to bond over picking out clothes together. Something we never did before I left. Harley seemed to enjoy the new experience, “You look beautiful.” I say excited about how the club will react to our entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley walks in wearing a strapless elegant evening dress. As she walks in though, people begin to notice that the lower area of her dress just below her hips is partially see-through. She smiled as she noticed people trying to check out the lower half of her body. She was wearing just white booty shorts underneath, but it was hard to tell so it caused many wandering eyes to stare just below her waist a bit, trying to make out the outline of a thong or maybe her "goods". The middle of her dress meanwhile was tied tight allowing the full size of her butt to be clearly seen by all around her. Harley smirked as she noticed people were checking out that specific "feature" of hers as well. I am wearing a strapless low cut yellow dress. The top of my dress is tied very tight around me, allowing people to clearly see the full current size of my breasts. Meanwhile the bottom of my dress is very high up, going down just a few inches below my waist. Even though I am wearing booty shorts underneath, I still made sure my dress went down long enough so that people couldn't notice, causing many eyes to wander down hoping for a chance to see maybe a thong down there or my "goods". The back of my dress though went a little further down, but when I take steps it did cause the back of the dress to flap around a bit, exposing just a little bit of the bottom of my butt cheeks that were not being covered by my booty shorts.

“Ready for some fun!” I ask as Harley’s eyes scan the place. Her eyes are scanning for something, what I don’t know. When she doesn’t find it her body relaxes. I decide not to press it, but I keep that reaction in mind. I’ve never gone to a dance club in the outside world, but I’ve been told this one is great. Music loud and good. The drinks flow fast and the company is good and fun. I’ve said different clubs have different specialties, well this one promotes a fun time with high energy. Most people come here to have fun and dance, if you happened to meet someone worth spending time with great, if not at least you had fun on the dance floor. We make our way to the bar and I order us a couple of daiquiris. Harley does give me a side eye, but says nothing. Handing her one I ask, “You understand, there is no underage drinking here right? We’re expected to be responsible, but any member can have a drink. Along with their guest.” I point out as she finally takes a sip. “Wow this is good.” 

I look out to the dance floor and see a good mix of people. All different ages and sexes. Should be easy to find people to dance with. I do wonder what will happen if someone outside of Harley’s normal age range asks her to dance. Her badge marks her as a guest and while that turns some people off, some of them want to “hook up” with a visitor. Seeing that we have both finished our drinks, I grab her hand and pull her to the floor. We start dancing together, our bodies moving to the beat of the bass. Our outfits are designed to tease and delight the onlookers, while revealing very little. Something upbeat starts to play and my body moves to the beat. Harley takes a few seconds longer to get the rhythm but then she is dancing along with me. “Harley! You're a great dancer” I exclaim. I’m not sure if she’s doing it on purpose or not, but her body movies in a way to really show off the dress she is wearing. I’m having a hard time keeping my eyes off her, along with everyone else. 

A few dances go by before someone asks me to dance. He looks in his twenties, cute but not too cute. Nice smile with bright blue eyes. I accept and my separation from Harley opens her up to the masses. I keep an eye on her, but she smiles and flirts with them. I see her dancing with a guy who can’t be much older than her and put my attention back to my dance partner. “I’m Richard” he informs me halfway through the second song. We dance through another song, before he asks if I would like a drink. Seeing Harley having a good time on the floor I agree and we head back to the bar. As we talk, I see Harley is very popular, of course any girl as attractive as her would be, but her being new and a guest. She may as well be catnip in a room full of cats. I smile when she meets my eyes and listen to Richard try to impress me with his college and future plans. I’m sure they may work on other girls, but I usually know right away if I’m going to sleep with a guy, he doesn’t have a chance. It doesn’t mean I need to be rude, just firm. Lucky for me I’ve never had a problem with a guy overreacting to rejection. We chat and dance some more. I’m content to spend my time with him, only half paying attention, while keeping an eye on Harley. She dances and drinks with a group of people. Looking like she’s been here for years. I’m impressed and relax a bit more. Harley’s stay here really will be great. 

Eventually Richard tries to work the conversation toward his main goal, sex. I listen as he describes all the things he would do to make me feel great. I smile and admit, to myself, they sound great. Maybe another night I would have changed my mind and went back to his place. Instead I compromise with an exchange of numbers and wish of a pleasant evening. I work my way into the group of people Harley has attracted. I half expect to find her overwhelmed with the attention. Instead, to my shock, I find her making out with an attractive guy. He looks late twenties, dark skin, well muscled and familiar. When the two came up for air I realized why he was my teacher last year. “Hello, Mr. Thorpe'' I smile. He looks at me and recognition lights his eyes, “Miss Diaz! Fancy meeting you here” Harley looks between us, “You know each other?” He looks between us, and I see him come to the correct conclusion. “Your guest?” I nod and he looks a bit distressed, unsure how I may react. The rules may state that hitting on a guest in this type of setting is ok, but the unofficial rules work a bit different. You usually wait until the sponsor makes it clear what’s ok and what’s not. Personally I’m happy as long as Harley is.

While I’ve slept with teachers before, Mr. Thorpe isn’t one of them. In fact I got the impression he wouldn’t sleep with any of his current students. Past students sure, but never current. “Sister” I informed him and his eyes widened a bit. I look to Harley, “Having fun?” she nods unsure how the situation is unfolding, “Great! Don’t let me stop you” I laugh, defusing the tension in the air. I order another drink and watch as they go out to the dance floor. My interruption stopping the kissing, for now. Mr. Thrope’s hands roam, on her body, a bit more than I expected, but I watch Harley’s face. She is excited, thrilled even. There is a certain intoxication from sexual freedom. Knowing you can do just about anything and no one will even blink an eye. I went through many, many partners my first few months here. Loving each and every new experience. While I wouldn’t judge Harley for wanting some of that. I have to wonder if she really wants it, or is just doing what she thinks I expect. We’ll have to talk about that. I don't want her doing anything just to impress me. Eventually the two make their way back to me. Mr. Thorpe makes small talk with me, while it’s clear his attention is on Harley. She eventually makes an excuse to use the bathroom and we depart. 

Of course we really just want to talk in private, “He’s cute” I comment as the door closes behind us. Harley eyes are sparkling, “I know right.” She agrees. “So he was your teacher?” “Yeah, last year. I liked him, tough but fair. I passed his class easily.” Harley takes a second, building up to what she really wants to ask. “Did you two ever?....you know.” I chuckle, “Sex” I say bluntly. She turns a bit red, but nods. “ No, he doesn’t sleep with current students and I don’t know him outside of class” I inform her. “Besides, just because I’ve met someone doesn’t mean I’ve fucked them” I half tease. She blanches a bit, “Daphne, I didn’t mean…” I stop her, “I’m joking Hars, well half joking. I really don’t want you thinking I’ve slept with everyone I’ve ever had the chance with. But I’m sure you might be a bit surprised about how many I really have slept with.” She gathers her thoughts, “How many?” I take a second , “I haven’t really kept track. Somewhere between 40 or 50.” Her sharp breath tells me she thought she knew, but wasn’t really prepared. “You lost track?” I laugh and nod. “How does that make you feel?” That question takes me by surprise. I expected some sort of rebuke, not an honest question. “About what exactly, the amount of partners or forgetting how many?” “I don’t know, both” “The amount, whatever the real number is, never bothered me. Each and every time I’ve had sex has been an experience I’ve enjoyed and learned from. Forgetting isn’t a matter a number, but just that it never mattered to me. The experience did.” 

Harley processes my words and while she does I ask, “When you two were making out, why did you do that?” I’ve caught her, “I wanted to, it felt good” I smile brightly, “ I know that, but you did it for you right? You're not acting in a way you think I expect are you? I don’t want you doing anything just because you think I want it” Now she understands, “No, Daphne. I came to visit you because I love and missed you. I’m staying to spend time with you, but while I’m here I plan to explore my own boundaries. Maybe my own sexuality. Would you deny me that?” I pull her into a hug, “Of course not. I just didn’t want to be the cause of something you would regret.” She returns the hug tightly, “Thank you” she whispers then kisses my cheek. We finish up and rejoin Mr. Thorpe or Charles as Harley calls him. We spend the next hour dancing and drinking. With the occasional make-out session between Harley and him. Honestly it was a bit hot watching the two. Harley looks like she is a good kisser and Charles. Well most guys, who live here, are outstanding kissers. Last call is given and I wait to see what is going to happen between the two. Charles invites her to his place and I watch Harley carefully. If there is any sign of distress I’ll rescue her. Instead she looks thrilled and agrees to invitation. 

Harley POV

Daphne wishes me a good night and I follow Charles. He grabs my hand and leads the way. I can’t believe this is happening. I came here to see my sister. To let her know she still has family and that I love her. Then we talked and talked. I listened to the life she has built her and saw how happy she is. I’ll admit a part of me expected to find her miserable. I’m so happy I was wrong. Now I find myself going to the home of a 30 something year old man intending to have sex with him. Loveless, but hopefully good sex. I told Daphne I’ve had sex before and I have. With Aidan, many many times. I’d say we even got pretty good at it. We broke up, but I don’t regret losing my virginity to him. If anything I’m even happier, because I know that I can fuck Charles for the pleasure of it. The feel of his cock stretching out my pussy. I can’t wait. 

I look up and find we have arrived. As soon as the door opens I find his lips on mine. I kiss him as greedily as he kisses me. Our hands exploring all the parts we couldn’t on the dance floor. The thrill in me rises when his fingers brush over my nipples. My hand finds the bulge in his pants and the size of it delights me. Maybe what they say about black guys is true. His lips move to my neck as he works to undo my dress. Soon I find that I’m down to my underwear and he only has on his pants. I don’t hesitate and I reach in and find out first hand how big he really is. “Wow” I comment as my hand wraps around his member. He laughs right before my bra falls to the ground. “Beautiful” is his only words before he bends over and takes a nipple into his mouth. I moan and stroke his cocks faster as he pulls my panties off. His fingers find my clit quickly and he touches me with a perfection that only experience can bring. Oh god, is sex with these people always going so good? He pushes me back and we fall onto a couch. I laugh, right before two fingers enter my body and his thumb continues to play with my clit. “OHH YES!!” I scream. “I love the sound of a woman in pleasure” he tells me right before his fingers plunge deep into me. I moan and thrash beneath his attention. “I’m going to cum!” I warn as my body explodes in sound and fury. “YES! OH YES!!!” 

Charles rides my orgasm out, touching me, letting me feel pleasure, but not ramping it back up. “That was wonderful” I tell him, “Can I do something for you?” I ask honestly. He kisses me, “What you have in mind?” I respond by helping him out of his boxers, his cock is as big as I hope. Thick too. I use both hands and grab a hold, his head still visible. I lower my mouth and take him in. Sucking hard I combine my hand and blowjob into one. I try my best. Using every trick Aidan and I learn in our time together. “Harley, keep going girl” He moans out in encouragement. I redouble my efforts. My hand going up and down his shaft in rhythm with my mouth. My other hand cradling his balls. My tongue licking the underside of his shaft with each bob of my head. I feel his hand on the back of my neck pressing me down and forcing my mouth lower. I know, in my gut, if I wasn’t willing to deep-throat he wouldn’t force me. Instead I give it my best shot, relaxing my throat. When the tip hits the back of my throat I gag and he pulls out instantly. Helping and waiting for me to gain control. “Are you ok?” he asks concerned. I nod and go back to my blowjob, “You don’t have to” he says and I believe him. I know we could stop right now and the night wouldn’t be ruined. Instead I open wide and take his cock deep. He doesn’t hold the back of my neck this time, but he doesn’t need to. Now that I know what to expect it doesn’t effect me the same. I gag, but keep going. Basically using his cock to fuck my mouth. Something Aidan and I never did. Something new. 

“If you don’t stop I’m going to cum.” He warns. I don’t want this to end so soon, so I slow down then stop. Smiling up at him as I do, “I was hoping for more than oral tonight” I say as I climb up and straddle his lap. Our lips meet and we start making out again. His cock between us as I grind my pussy up and down the length. His hands grab by butt hard and I giggle. “Harder” I command and his fingers dig deep into my ass. I can practically feel the bruises he must be making. A slight secret I never told Aidan, I like it a bit rough. “Harder Charles.” He slaps my butt and responds HARD “OH yes!” He keeps spanking me even as I lift up and sit back down. His cock now firmly in my pussy. I don’t stop and start riding him. My rhythm is dictated by the slaps on my butt. We both moan loudly and he soon figures out that spanking me faster and harder results in me speeding up and slamming my pussy on his cock in the same way. 

One of his hands spanks me, while the other start to do all sort of interesting things to my nipples. Pinching, pulling, flicking. Sometimes mixed with pain, but always invoking pleasure. I wrap my arms around his neck and use the leverage to go faster and harder. My butt slapping against his thighs. Another sound of the two of us fucking harder and harder. I bury my head against his neck, unable to do more than lift and drop my hips. Bringing shivers to my body and another rising orgasm. I wonder how much more he can take, when he moans out, “Going to cum soon” Instead of stopping I speed up, hoping we will climax at the same time. My pussy slamming down harder and harder, his hand spanking one butt cheek then the other. “YES!! OH GOD YES!!!” I moan. Then I feel it, his seed filling me up. That spikes me over the edge and I climax as well. 

We eventually return to ourselves. Our breathing slows and I lay on top of him. His penis still inside of me, but going softer by the second. “That was wonderful,” I inform him once I can breathe again. He laughs lightly, “It was great. I had a lot of fun, did you?” I sit up and look at him, “I did” We kiss lightly, then I pull back, “ I’m not sure what happens next?” I admit. His look turns quizzical. “What do you mean?” “Do I stay? Do I get dressed and leave? What normally happens here?” He kisses me again, “You can do either. I’ll admit we should have talked about that a bit more before we got to this point. I apologize. I was clear in that I was looking for sex, not a relationship right?” I laugh loudly, “OH yes Charles, and I’m not confused about that.” He laughs with me, “OK, then. Well I’m happy for you to spend the night here or if you want to go home my feeling won’t be hurt. If you stay, I’ll admit to hoping for a round two in the morning” My groin warms up to the thought of morning sex with this man and what other new things he could show me, “I would like that myself” and the decision to stay made we kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne POV

The next morning, around 10 am, Harley comes walking through the door, “ Good morning” I call out happy to see that aftersex glow radeateing out. “And to you” she says back. “I brought donuts'' she declares proudly holding her booty. I grab a chocolate while David grabs glazed. Harley tells us to save her a few and takes a shower. I wait 3 minutes then follow her in. She is safely behind the curtain as I call out, “Harley, I'm coming in” Her head popped out of the curtain, “Why?” “I have a few questions” She nods for me to continue and goes back to washing up. “Now remember I’m not judging, but didn’t you say you wanted to make friends before jumping into bed?” she laughs, “ Yes I did Daphne. I thought about that on the way back today. I think I got a bit caught up in the excitement, yes I know, I know” she cuts me off, “ You warned me, but like you said I don’t regret it. He and I had fun, the sex was good and there is something to be said about experience. “ Now I laugh  
“You don’t have to tell me. Ok I was curious. If you feel yourself getting carried away again, talk to me. I’ll steer you right.” She agrees and I walk out again. I find David sitting on the couch with a raging hard on. I look to the TV screen and see nothing to invoke such a reaction. “Why the big dick treatment?” I am curious, but not alarmed. 

David turns toward me smiling, “You should you want to know?” I tilt my head, he’s never been shy about his thoughts before. “Yes” He nods towards the bathroom door, “I was hoping you were joining her for a bit of ‘sisterly bonding’” I gasp. “DAVID! You are naughty.” collapsing beside him. He pokes my side, “Tell me you didn’t think about it. Your sister is very beautiful” I blush slightly, not because the subject matter. No, I blush because he’s right. Last night, while Harley was with Mr. Thorpe I was thinking about it. Touching myself, wishing I was in the room with them, watching them, joining them. Damn it David, he knows me too well. To distract him I reach over and grab his member. It’s just as thick and hard as the last time she played with it. “Want some help with that? I do owe you” Before he can answer her hand starts stroking him up and down. Gripping just tight enough to feel good. He ---- and leans over to kiss me. It has been a while since he and I have fucked. I know you might be thinking, ‘fucked’ but that’s the word for it. Our bodies use each other for pure pleasure. If that’s not fucking I don’t know what is. David has always been a good kisser. His tongue runs over my lips before plunging in. We wrestle for dominance before his knees straddle my hips and I concede to his experience. His manhood pressing into my stomach tells me I’m wearing too much clothes. I break the kiss long enough to strip my shirt and bra, his finger finding my nipples instantly. I shutter as he expertly pulls out my arousal. 

Somewhere between all the kissing and touching, my shorts and panties join my other clothes. I sink to my knees and get a good, up close look at his penis. I caress it, getting a heady feeling. I love having a friend I can fuck anytime we want. Licking the tip softly I taste his pre-cum. Such a lovely taste, sweet and salty. My lips run up and down the sides of his throbbing cock. The heat is amazing, and when I open and take him in. The groan of appreciation is deep and consuming. “Daphne, you are too good at that.” My answer is to bob up and down on him faster. Feeling the tip hitting the back of my throat over and over. My gag reflex is under control as I push deeper, letting his cock slide further. Pushing deeper with each thrust. My fingers playing with his scrotum, cupping the balls. Then on of my fingers trail inward, reaching his entrance. Pushing forward I feel my finger enveloped. It’s always so hard to gain entrance, but so much fun once I do. I really should have licked it first, but I got over zealous. His butt resisting my efforts, until it wasn’t. My finger dove in and I hit the special spot all men have, but few are willing to explore. “OHHH YEAH! Don’t stop baby.” I keep my efforts at a steady pace. Not wanting him to blow his load too early. I didn’t get naked for nothing. Eventually I back off, pulling my finger out and looking up at him. “Fuck me David” I order

David POV

Hearing those words from Daphne is always a turn on. Not that what she was doing seconds ago wasn’t working. She stands and motions for me to do the same. Then I see her bending over the couch and I know what she wants. I grab my dick and rub it against her pussy, feeling her wetness against my tip. Then I press forward, spearing her on it. Once there, she throws her arms back, and I grab a hold of her wrist. The effect being, my cock going as deep as it can. I’m holding her body still with her own arms, using that pressure I follow her words and start fucking her. The ripples on her butt are always an amazing sight. Once we did this in a room with a mirror, watching her tits bounce was the only thing better. One day I’m going to get someone to film this. I can picture her face right now. Her mouth slightly opened from the constant moaning. Her beautiful eyes half closed and unable to focus on anything. A flush to her cheeks, not quite a blush, yet not normal either. It’s like the racing of her heart causes her blood to glow slightly. “Oh God YES!! I’m cumming!!!” She screams out seconds before I feel her juices explode around my cock. I don’t stop or even slow down. I know Daphne and she can climax multiple times in a row. 

Several minutes and two more climaxes later, she tells me to let go. I do and she collapses. My cock suddenly felt the colder air. She turns around facing me, a smile on her face.”That was perfect, I so needed that.” patting the spot beside her I sit down. Her legs swing over mine and I find myself face to face with Daphne. He lips on mine before I can say anything. I feel her lift up, grab my dick and sit back down. My cock within her again. My hands go to her butt and squeeze. She rocks her body back and forth, our lips locked in a battle of passion. Her breast running up and down on my chest, her nipples pressing into my skin. I love the feeling of out bodies locked together. One of my fingers play with the opening in her butt, but don’t enter. She enjoys play more than penetration in that area. Unless it’s with my dick. Maybe later. I don’t know how much longer she wants this to last. 

I love Daphne, she’s my best friend and a lot of fun to have sex with. Having her as a roommate has only been a blessing. Yet I don't feel guilty about what happens next. At heart I’m a sex feid. Daphne’s back is to the bathroom door, I see when it opens. I see Harley standing there in her robe ,a surprised look at seeing her sister riding my dick. Yet, that’s not the surprising part. No that happens when she stops and watches. I see the arousal in her eyes as her thirteen year old sister is busy moaning my name. I wink at her and start playing it up, “ Oh yes Daphne! Take it, take my dick.” I slap her butt hard, knowing her older sister is watching. Harley takes it a bit further when I see her hand slip into her robe. Her legs spread slightly to allow better access. That’s when I know my fantasy of sleeping with Harley will happen. The only real question is….will Daphne be joining us? I hope so. 

Leaving Harley to do her own thing, I bring my focus back to Daphne. My hands find their way to her hips and I start to control her movement. Eventually stopping her to hover over me while my hips work to bring Daphne maximum pleasure. I’m sure she got on top to do the same for me, but I want Harley to see her little sister climax at least once. Daphne’s head is buried in my neck. I feel her bit down on my shoulder and I redouble my efforts. As her bite gets stronger I know she is close. I can feel her juices running down my shaft pooling beneath us. Damn this girl can get wet. “Right there...YES….OH GOD YES!!!” she screams as her body twitches and her weight collapses on me. Leaving my dick buried deep within her. Her body latching on to it. I look us and Harley is just staring. That saying, ‘Deer caught in headlights’ perfect description for her. Then she shakes her head, pulls her hand out of her robe and quietly makes her way to her shared room. I kiss Daphne, aiding in Harley’s escape. When Daphne breaks the kiss she asks, “Not that I’m complaining, but I was planning to fuck you until you came. Why stop me to make me cum again?” I kiss her nose lightly, “I’ll tell later, for now trust me” her eye narrow slightly. I’m sure she is wondering what I could be hiding, but she accepts my promise and leans in to kiss me again. This time my arms wrap around her and lifts us both up. I carry her to my room. Kissing the entire time. 

Once there, I drop her on the bed watching the wonderful sight of her nude body bouncing slightly. She looks up at me with a question in her eyes. Telling me she will follow my lead and I can have whatever I want. She doesn’t protest when I lower my head between her legs. Licking her slit from bottom to top. Stopping at her clit, focusing on it. Her moans filled the air instantly. I should say, while I have a good size dick and consider myself good in bed. Oral sex is my specialiatly. Why? Because I love it. Think about it. What I’m doing right now, using my tongue and fingers is all about Daphne. Every move I make produces new and glorious sounds from her. When she wraps her legs around my head, I’m not trapped or forced to keep going. I was reminded of how much she enjoys my attention. I don’t stop for several minutes, my jaw starting to hurt. When I do pull back Daphne is breathing heavily and is lost in the lust we produce. I lay down on the bed beside her and say one word. It’s all I need and not an order, but a request from a lover who has earned the right. “Reverse” 

Daphne moves her body over me again. This time her butt facing me as she lines our sexes up. When she lowers herself, we both let out a sigh of relief. As much as I enjoy ‘eating pussy’ as they say. And while I can bring most women I know to climax that way, it is still a form of foreplay. I way to spice things up before this. This time she doesn’t give me a choice as she rides my member for all she’s worth. Using all the experience she has gained over the last two years. If I could read her mind, I’d say she’s determined to make me cum this time. We’ve had many a conversation about our sexual appetites and she knows how much I enjoy a woman who takes charge. So I relax and watch her butt bounce off my thighs over and over again. I listen to the melody of our slouching, moans, and slapping of bodies. “Oh yes David, this dick feels so fuckin good” 

I can feel my climax building, I could hold it off. I won’t, Daphne is satisfied, so that means I can be selfish. I smack her ass as she lifts up. “Again” she orders and I do. My palm smacking her bare flesh again and again. I love spanking a woman in the throes of passion. “Here is comes” I warn as my balls tighten up and I shoot my load into her waiting pussy. “OHH YES!” we exclaim together. When my dick softens, Daphne gets up and stands over me. My cum dripping out and onto my chest. I watch as it leaks out. When it’s clear there is no more, she drops down and proceeds to lick my chest clean. I watch and enjoy the view of this thirteen year old collecting ever drop. “You are wonderful” I tell her as she finishes, she laughs, “I know” Accepting the praise as her due.

Harley POV  
I can’t believe I did that. Granted I didnt’ expect to come out of the shower to find them having sex. That’s no excuse for how it made me feel. Watching David’s dick disappear and reappear over and over again. Daphne’s obvious pleasure. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten so wet. When I touched it, David’s eyes lit up, and that only added to what I was doing. When I couldn’t take it anymore I retreated to my room and finished what they started. My orgasm was powerful and I think about what it would have been like to join them. “Stop it Harley!” I think to myself “That’s your sister” There’s a knock at my door and Daphne walks in. I’m dressed and just laying on my bed, “Want some lunch?” she asks seemingly unaware I was watching her have sex not thirty minutes ago. I agree and we leave to a dinner she says I’ll like.


End file.
